Tras Esa Puerta
by gabo0
Summary: One-shot. NoPairing. Todos lo sabían, pero nadie lo aceptaba. El primer paso puede ser el más difícil en la separación. Una vida familiar solitaria, una familia desunida que va despedazándose


**----------------------------------------------------**

**DISCLAIMER: Known characters are Rowling's. Unknown (unexistent too) characters and plot are mine.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Title:** Tras esa puerta

**Author: **randomicicle

**Pairing: **None

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Todos lo sabían, pero nadie lo aceptaba. El primer paso puede ser el más difícil en la separación. Una vida familiar solitaria, una familia desunida que va despedazándose

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Tras esa puerta**

**Por randomicicle**

Sus padres nunca habían sido de las mejores familias del mundo. La familia adquiría un nuevo significado viéndola tras puertas cerradas. No era que le faltara amor. Obviamente, eso les sobraba a ambos. Sus padres se preocupaban por él, siempre lo habían hecho.

Tal vez era el hecho de no encontrar paz en su propio hogar. El hecho de que todas las tardes iban y venían con la misma monótona rutina, cada quien encerrado en su cuarto viviendo en su propio mundo. Tal vez el hecho de que sólo se veían temprano en el desayuno, o de noche al acostarse. O que las conversaciones siempre terminaran en dinero o discusión.

Su propio mundo estaba devastado. La comunicación entre ellos cada vez más escasa, casi siempre interrumpida por algunas palabras subidas de tono. Podía sentir a su madre asomarse por la puerta, hablarle suavemente antes de salir hecha una furia por sus respuestas indiferentes o distraídas. A su padre asomarse de noche a través de las grandes puertas de madera para descubrir que estaba 'dormido' y desaparecer por un par de días más de la misma forma.

Con suerte, lo vería el fin de semana.

Algunas veces despertaba con ánimos de cambiar las cosas. Desayunaba solo en la cocina, con la compañía de la música que salía de la cafetera. Tal vez unos elfos que aun vagaban por ahí, o el simple sonido del silencio. Su madre lo alcanzaba, saludándolo y hablando de temas que no alcanzaba a retener.

Antes de soltar algún comentario sarcástico que arruinaría la débil tregua formada a esa hora de la mañana.

En ese momento, alguno abandonaba la habitación, airado y furioso. Tal vez no era para tanto, y la cólera se difuminaba rápidamente quedando suspendida en el aire.

Disimuladamente, una conversación se colaba entre ambos. Su madre ponía alguna excusa y hacían las pases silenciosamente, sin pronunciar palabra oficial, pues para ambos las cosas pasaban, y aquellos roces se olvidaban.

Él, en su cuarto, ahora bañado y cambiado, se dedicaba a cualquier cosa que pudiera que hacer. Podía oír algunos ruidos escasos afuera, indicándole que la mansión no estaba desierta. De vez en cuando, la soledad era tan fuerte que le obligaba a abrir las ventanas y prender la radio a todo volumen, sintiendo así que aún no estaba muerto y el mundo existía afuera.

Después de un almuerzo en completo silencio, con pocos comentarios y algunas miradas sutiles y molestas, daba un paseo por el jardín. Si no tenia planes para más tarde podía siempre leer un libro. La biblioteca, inmensa como la mansión, estaba llena de textos que aun no revisaba.

Esto, claro, si su madre no le reclamaba que no pasaba nada de tiempo con ella.

Pero a pesar de todo, y luego de unos comentarios algo dolidos y la indiferencia en su voz, se marchaba a hundirse en alguna historia interesante.

Como a media tarde, cuando ya no se oía a su madre afuera y su alta y fantasmal figura desaparecía de los corredores, las llamas de la chimenea comenzaban a chisporrotear, sacándolo de su reclusión y regresando su mente al mundo. El rostro pálido de su padre se dibujaba entre ellas, enmarcado por aquel cabello rubio característico en ellos.

Un par de palabras intercambiadas. Qué has hecho hoy, nada como siempre, y que tenia planeas para el fin de semana pero que él nunca podía. Que había quedado con sus compañeros y no podía fallarles y luego su padre diría que cuidara a su madre. La oscuridad llenaría la chimenea antes de dos minutos de iniciada la conversación.

El letargo continuaría hasta entrada la noche.

Y cuando los elfos ya estuvieran en sus cámaras y todas las luces de las antorchas apagadas oiría unos pasos sobre las piedras de la biblioteca y un suave susurro sobre su oreja: 'Ya duerme'

Pronto, en su cama, despertaría con la mañana que entraba por su ventanal, su madre sonriente desde la puerta antes de volver a alejarse si él no la saludaba con una sonrisa. Y la mala noche que traía encima, su columna doblada por dormitar sobre la mesa.

Y hoy…

Viernes, y regresando de una reunión.

Los slytherins habían estado más animados que de costumbre, olvidando sus frustraciones familiares. Dejando de lado su indiferencia y tal vez hablando un poco de más en algunos momentos. Todos tienen problemas, se decía, no es nada que nadie sepa.

El auto que lo recogió, aunque muggle, muy elegante. Pronto llegaron a un lugar donde pudieran tomar los polvos flu y dirigirse a su mansión. El silencio reino entre ambos. Su padre, erguido y mirándolo con esa triste expresión en los ojos grises, la expresión calida y llena de cariño en el rostro.

La misma que tenía su madre.

"Hablemos"

"No hace falta, ya sé lo que está pasando"

El murmullo de ambos se perdió en el aire mientras uno tomaba los granitos azules en su mano.

"Te quiero"

"Yo también"

Luego, llamas verdes lamían la capa negra del menor mientras ambos se miraban con lágrimas disimuladas en los ojos. Una sonrisa cubrió parcialmente el rostro de su padre, logrando arrancar dos lágrimas invisibles en el menor.

"Te veré pronto, cada vez que sea posible"

Breve asentimiento. Una respuesta corta a una explicación no dicha en palabras.

"Me voy", el anuncio de la despedida, "dile a tu madre… que las cosas no debieron suceder así"

"Lo sé"

"Siempre seré tu padre"

_Dolor_

Y las lágrimas fluyeron mientras daba vueltas en aquel hoyo oscuro. Del otro lado, su madre lo esperaba, con lágrimas en los ojos y disculpándose silenciosamente. Un breve asentimiento, una mirada plateada, un dolor agudo en ambos y el sentido de soledad y alivio mezclado con la culpa de la pérdida.

"Es lo mejor"

Y ambas puertas fueron cerradas.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**23:40. 06 de Marzo, 2004**

**----------------------------------------------------**


End file.
